


Got my mind set on you

by QueenCow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, I Tried, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musicals, Romance, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Shy Magnus Bane, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/pseuds/QueenCow
Summary: “Why though? Why do we all have to smile at Magnus?” Izzy asked.“Because,” Alec pointed to each of them as he spoke. “Clary has a smile to end all disease, Simon is adorable as fuck, Jace’s smile makes anyone go weak at the knees and you, my dearest baby sister, your smile is so full of sincerity and love that any person feels important and extremely special just from one encounter.”Or how Alec got his friends to help him woo Magnus Bane





	Got my mind set on you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a gift for my wifey. Hope you like it!

For his entire life, Alec had been a confident kid. He knew what he wanted, he knew how to get it, and he always took extra care of every single detail of his plans. He loved music, he loved attention, so it hadn't been much of a shock when he declared to his parents that he wanted to act on Broadway when he grew up. 

 

Given his background and family history, people were shocked that Alec was accepted when he came out, but Alec never gave it much thought. As the oldest son of four (Jace was adopted), he grew up with expectations loaded on his back. And he met those expectations as much as he could, with a bit of flair thrown in. 

 

Alec was animated, funny and a social butterfly. He had confidence, talent and a lot of things to say. 

 

Maybe too many things to say. The first trip to the principal's office had been because he shared to his teacher that his breath smelled bad. He had gotten pretty popular from it, but it was just the start of his popularity. A lot of girls started noticing him as soon as his voice dropped, down to a soothing baritone voice. 

 

When he came out, a lot of hearts were broken, but Alec didn't pay attention to it. He had his first boyfriend when he was 17, and that had been the start of his love life. He fell in love too quickly, and it never lasted very long. 

 

His best friend in the entire world, Jace, wasn't any better. He dated a lot too. If you could call it that. The two heartbreakers, people would call them. 

 

It wasn't until Alec got accepted into the theatre department at Idris University, when he finally found his passion. Sure, he'd done school plays here and there while growing up and taken singing lessons, but this was where he felt alive. 

 

He put a halt to his love life, and focused on his studies. He got a job at a local Ice Cream shop on the weekends, and for a while, life was good. 

 

But his life drastically changed (Izzy said he was overly dramatic sometimes) when his new coworker arrived at the start of his second year. It had been a normal, boring day of serving single moms with loud kids, up until his boss, Raphael, announced that a new guy would be starting soon, and that Alec had to train him. 

 

But when the door opened, and Raphael introduced Magnus Bane, Alec had his first slow motion moment. His inner self fanned himself like a Victorian lady, as the man shyly introduced himself. He was dressed modestly in a large sweater and jeans, with glasses on his face. A stark contrast to Alec’s baby blue polo and tight pants. 

 

“I need to order more shirts, but until then you can use Alec's shirts. Alec, I need to leave, so show him the ropes,“ Raphael drawled lazily before leaving. 

 

Alec raised his shoulders and put on his best smile. “Welcome to hell,“ he joked, earning a chuckle from Magnus. 

 

“Thanks,“ Magnus said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Alec almost squealed. 

 

Alec took him to the back, and gave him one of his shirts. “Get changed, and meet me by the counter,“ he quipped before giving Magnus his privacy. While waiting, Alec took a deep breath. 

 

He was in the presence of a God. High cheekbones, tanned skin, gorgeous brown eyes with a hint of green, and the most beautiful smile. 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Magnus walked from the break room, and Alec actually had to stop and stare. 

 

His arms were  _ huge _ . Magnus raised his hand to scratch the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable by Alec’s gawking, and the shirt sleeve snapped by the seams. Magnus flushed and disappeared to the break room again, leaving Alec staring at the door. 

 

Alec was in love. 

 

Magnus returned, this time he had found a slightly larger shirt to wear, and apologized profusely. 

 

“I'm so sorry, I'll pay for a new one,“ he said, and Alec smiled. 

 

“Don't worry, I have ten of them,“ Alec reassured him, and Magnus seemed to relax. 

 

The rest of the day went by quickly, because they got along really well. He learned that Magnus was on a scholarship in the biological department, and that he was single. He liked reading and his main weakness was chocolate. 

 

As per usual, Alec talked on and on about himself, but Magnus didn't seem to mind. He listened patiently, and was very nice. Magnus seemed like the kind of person that was content with staying in the shadows, while Alec was clearly loving the spotlight. 

 

At the end of the shift, Alec asked if Magnus wanted to hang out, but Magnus had refused, saying he had to study. 

 

“Maybe next time, then,“ Alec said hopefully, and Magnus agreed.   

 

When Magnus left after work was done for the day, Alec grabbed his phone and called his sister, Izzy, to brag about having a hot, single coworker. 

 

“I'm serious, Izzy. The shirt ripped when he flexed his arm. He's like a Greek God,“ he exclaimed, while Izzy laughed. 

 

“I find that hard to believe, but how is that different from any other boy you claimed to fall in love with?,“ she said, and Alec cringed. 

 

“Yeah, well, Magnus is a lab rat like you. He wears  _ glasses _ , Izzy. He's so cute,“ he said as he locked up the back door and headed home. 

 

“Wait, Magnus? Asian, big sweater, cute smile, Magnus Bane?“ 

 

“Yeah. Wait, do you know him?“ Alec asked. 

 

“Yeah, he's in some of my classes. We talk sometimes,“ Izzy said, and Alec could hear the smile in her voice. 

 

“Oh my God, tell me everything you know about him!“ Alec demanded, and Izzy laughed. 

 

“I know as much as you, he's here on a scholarship and he works hard.“ 

 

“I need to get to know him, Iz,“ Alec said, and Izzy sighed. 

 

“Promise you'll be careful, he seems like he has a lot of stuff on his mind.“ 

 

“So protective,“ Alec said, and Izzy huffed. 

 

“Well, he's adorable, how can I not be protective?“ 

 

They spoke for a few more minutes before Alec hung up and hurried home. 

 

He had to get to know Magnus Bane. 

 

\--

 

It wasn't until three weeks later that Alec finally understood what Izzy had meant. When Magnus arrived for his shift, he had a heavy look on his face. Gorgeous as always, but obviously stressed about something. When Alec asked him about it, he brushed it off with a comment about homework, which Alec understood. 

 

“You don't like your major?“ Alec asked him. 

 

“Oh, I love it. It's just too many books and not enough time,“ Magnus responded with ease, and Alec almost fell for it. But for once in his life, he didn't pry. Magnus seemed to need space, and Alec didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. So they went back to work. 

 

Magnus needed some cheering up. 

 

\--

 

Alec put his hands on hips and turned to his friends. 

 

There was Izzy, beautiful as always, sitting with her legs and arms crossed on his couch, wearing her usual Star Wars shirt with faded jeans and red lipstick. Next to her was Simon, geeky glasses and dopey smile. Adorable. 

 

Next to him was the light of his life, Clary. The best friend he never knew he needed, Clary was a ray of sunshine with flaming red hair and a temper to end all tempers. On the floor in front of her was Jace, blonde hair and blue eyes, and a killer smile. This plan would work. 

 

Alec pointed to the whiteboard behind him. “This is the plan of the century. It has to be successful, and I expect your full participation with no questions asked.” Clary’s hand shot up, and Alec nodded. 

 

“Why do we need to cheer him up?” She asked innocently, and Alec smiled. Izzy groaned. 

 

“I’m glad you asked. Magnus Bane is the most beautiful man on earth and he’s been having a hard time for the past few weeks. So, since we’re all such nice people,” Jace snorted and Alec glared at him for a moment. “Since we’re all such nice people, we need to cheer him up.” 

 

Simon piped up next. “I just wanna say that I’m so on board with this plan, I think it’s amazing that you’re doing this.” 

 

Alec smiled at him. “I’m adopting you, Simon.” 

 

Simon beamed at him. 

 

Alec turned to the whiteboard once again and pointed to the first line, where Clary’s name was written in green. “Clary, he gets coffee from you every morning. Pumpkin Spice Latte with extra cream. I want you to give him the coffee for free and smile at him a lot.” 

 

Clary nodded, and Alec handed her a 50 dollar bill. “That should cover a few days, let me know if you need more.” 

 

He pointed to the next line, where Simon’s name was written in blue. “Simon. Your job is to deliver flowers, from a secret admirer. Remember, smile at him. But don’t be too creepy, but still be bright as you always are.” Simon nodded, and Alec handed him a 10 dollar bill. “Buy the most beautiful flowers you see, if you need more money, let me know.” 

 

Simon nodded religiously and promised to do his best. 

 

Alec then pointed to Jace’s name, written in dark yellow. “Jace. He’ll come to the library at some point this week, for sure. So I want you to offer your assistance every chance you get, and smile your ass off as you compliment him. But don’t go too far, we don’t want him to fall in love with you.” Jace nodded and rubbed his hands together. 

 

“I already have a few compliments ready, just from looking at his photo,” Jace said, and Alec nodded. 

 

Lastly, Alec pointed to Izzy’s name, written in deep red. “Izzy, you guys have classes together. He loves his major, and everything microbiology, just like you. So I want you to smile at him and spend time chatting with him about science stuff.” 

 

“Why though? Why do we all have to smile at Magnus?” Izzy asked. 

 

“Because,” Alec pointed to each of them as he spoke. “Clary has a smile to end all disease, Simon is adorable as fuck, Jace’s smile makes anyone go weak at the knees and you, my dearest baby sister, your smile is so full of sincerity and love that any person feels important and extremely special just from one encounter.” Izzy blushed at that, and Simon wholeheartedly agreed. 

 

Alec had given Simon a hard time as he tried to ‘woo’ Izzy, but he had managed to charm the entire Lightwood family with his adorable smile. By now, he and Alec were great friends, and Alec wasn’t shy about his affection to his future brother-in-law. 

 

“So, you all have your missions, we start tomorrow,” Alec put his hands together and sighed. “This is really important to me. He’s a really special guy, and he needs to smile more.” 

 

“I’ve never seen you so into someone,” Jace remarked. Clary nodded. “What are you gonna do for him?” 

 

“Well,” Alec crossed his arms. “I work with him three times a week, so I try to always make him laugh, which works really well most of the time. So I’m gonna continue doing that.” 

 

“When are you gonna ask him out?” Izzy said, and Alec sighed. 

 

“I already have, but he never seems to have time. He must take his studies very seriously, because I know he’s interested.” 

 

“How do you know?” Simon asked, and the rest of his friends waited with anticipation. 

 

“He has this look in his eyes when we talk, and his cheeks get a little red when I smile at him,” Alec stated proudly. Clary nodded to herself. 

 

“Reminds me of Jace when we first started going out,” she said, and Jace agreed. “I was super shy, too.” 

 

“I really hope this works out for you, big brother,” Izzy said, and Alec smiled at her fondly. 

 

“Me too, Iz.” 

 

\--

 

It had been three days since Operation Smile started, and Alec felt a little nervous. They all said everything went perfectly, but Alec still worried. There was something about the look in Magnus’ eyes that told him it went deeper than anyone could imagine. 

 

His fears disappeared when Magnus showed up for work that day, with a slight bounce in his step, and a relaxed smile on his face. Alec owed his friends everything. He played coy though, when Magnus asked why all of his friends were so nice to him the past few days. 

 

“They must really like you,” Alec said, and smiled to himself. That day, Magnus sang along to the songs on the radio and served every single person with a big smile. 

 

At the end of the day, Magnus took the trash out as he always did, and Alec went on to clean one of the Ice Cream dispensers. He then heard Simon's voice on the radio. 

 

_ “Alright, Idris. My last song of the night is for our very own Alec Lightwood. He’ll be starring as Frank N Furter in the production of Rocky Horror Picture Show, which opens this weekend at our brand new theatre building. So remember to get your tickets, because this will be the greatest show you will ever see.” _

 

Alec smiled as “Sweet Transvestite” started playing, and made a mental note to send a text to Simon later. 

 

Alec was a little nervous about the show, but he was also very confident. Disappearing into a character was the greatest feeling in the world. No worries, no pressure, just remembering his lines and having control. 

 

He started singing along with the song, and making exaggerated hand movements as he cleaned the Ice Cream. Some of it landed on his face, and he smeared it along his jaw, so deep in character. This was what he was made to do. Perform. Make someone smile or laugh. 

 

Somewhere along the way, he noticed Magnus staring at him with wide eyes. Alec took that in stride, and turned to face Magnus as he performed the song. But at the same time, Magnus looked so vulnerable. Like he was reliving a memory. And Alec felt like he was doing something so important, that he amped it up even further. 

 

When the song ended, Alec was out of breath, and Magnus stood frozen. 

 

“That was amazing, Alexander,” Magnus said, sounding a bit choked up. 

 

Alec smiled at him. “Really?” 

 

Magnus nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

“I’m so nervous for this weekend,” Alec said, feeling able to open up to Magnus. 

 

There was just something about Magnus that felt safe. Alec couldn’t explain it, but he could really see himself falling in love with Magnus. He’d never felt like that about anyone. Magnus was special in so many ways. Alec wanted to make him feel safe too, he felt this strong feeling of protectiveness for Magnus. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be perfect,” Magnus said, surprising him. People usually told Alec he’d be fine and aim for his ego, but Magnus made him feel… 

 

He made him feel his own worth, in a way. He worked hard, and it would pay off. 

 

“You have a lot of talent, Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec felt a shiver run down his spine. No one ever called him Alexander unless he was in trouble. But when Magnus did, Alec felt his entire body stand up with pride. 

 

It was then when he noticed that Magnus had stepped closer to him, and was staring into his eyes. Magnus was even more beautiful up close. The curve of his nose, and his rosy cheeks, Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. His eyes were so beautiful. Every part of Magnus was so beautiful. 

 

Alec reached out to touch his hand, and Magnus stood up a little straighter, obviously feeling the same things Alec was. Then suddenly, it was as if there was a magnetic pull, and their heads were going towards each other. Their eyes closed and their lips slowly brushed up against each other into a soft kiss. Alec felt the warmth of Magnus’ lips and the softness of his skin, and his hands slowly embraced Magnus’ shoulders, and pull him towards him, making their bodies touch. Magnus’ arms touched his hips, pulling him even closer, but after a few moments, he felt Magnus place his hands on Alec’s chest and push. 

 

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry,” he said, stepping back, heading towards the back door of the shop. 

 

“Wait-” Alec started, but Magnus disappeared through the door and didn’t return. 

 

Alec quickly followed Magnus, and caught up with him at the exit. “What’s going on?”

 

“I have to go,” Magnus said, but Alec grabbed his hand. 

 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, and Magnus shook his head. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said as he exited the shop, leaving Alec confused, and hurt. 

 

God, it hurt. Alec’s chest was cramped, and he couldn’t breathe. What just happened? 

 

Just then, his phone rang, and he stared at Izzy’s name on the screen. When he answered, Izzy asked him how it went, sounding so excited and happy. 

 

“Izzy…” Alec’s voice broke, and Izzy immediately sounded worried. 

 

“Alec? What happened? What’s wrong?” she asked, and then a sound of keys and a door slamming. “Where are you? I’m on my way.” 

 

\-- 

 

“I don’t know what happened, one minute we were kissing, and the next he was out the door,” Alec said and put down the empty tub of ice cream they had been sharing. Izzy took his hand. She had dragged him to her place, and waited patiently until he had calmed down. He loved his baby sister. 

 

“Do you want me to kick his ass?” Izzy asked, looking very serious. Alec knew she could do it, took kickboxing classes as a teenager. 

 

“No… It’s okay,” Alec smiled at her and she reached over to push back a lock of hair from his face, just like their mother would do. 

 

“You’ll be fine, hermano. If he was into it, like you said, he’ll come crawling. You’re too much of a catch not to,” she said, smiling back at him. “Besides, you have a show to get ready for.” 

 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right. I should focus on that.” 

 

Izzy nodded and took a sip from her water bottle. “So, did you memorize your lines? Is there anything I can do to help?” 

 

“No, it’s okay. We have practice early tomorrow morning, and then again six hours before the show starts. I’ll be fine,” Alec reassured her, and Izzy patted his hand. “Good luck, Alec. You’ll be great.” 

 

Alec really hoped so. But she was right. He couldn’t spend too long on this, he had to focus. After all, he was the main star of the production. 

 

\--

 

On opening night, Alec was more nervous than he had ever been. He had been able to push Magnus to the back of his head for the most part, working hard on his role. He was dressed in black lingerie with six inch heels and heavy make up, and he was ready to go. He was so ready to disappear into his character. 

 

When the music started, he raised his head and straightened his back. His nerves calmed and he smiled. Time to shine. 

 

The audience was very responsive, and excited, and Alec loved every second of it. He heard Jace cat call him when he first stepped on stage, and his entire body felt like it was floating. 

 

It was a really good show, with very few setbacks, and they received a standing ovation at the end. When he bowed, the audience started roaring, and Alec felt like his face would rip in half as he smiled. They loved him, and it meant the world to Alec. This was what he was born to do. He knew that now better than ever. 

 

His eyes drifted to the side, and he saw Magnus in the crowd, sitting next to Izzy. He had tears in his eyes, and a blinding smile on his face as he cheered for him. 

 

They needed to talk, the look in Magnus’ eyes said the same thing. He’d have to try to find time for that. But for now, he enjoyed his success. 

 

He tried to make his way out as quickly as he could, but even his castmates stopped him to congratulate him on the show. They were all so impressed, it seemed, and it made Alec so happy that they were supportive instead of being jealous. He was surrounded with good people, and doing what he loved. But he had something to do, so he excused himself and hurried out. When he got the entrance of the theatre, he saw Magnus waiting with a small bouquet of flowers. When he saw Alec, a smile lit up his face, and Alec felt himself get a little flushed. Magnus made his way over to him, and Alec accepted the flowers. 

 

“I told you you’d be perfect,” Magnus said and Alec laughed nervously. 

 

“So you brought me flowers?” Alec asked, and Magnus shrugged. 

 

“Well, you gave me flowers, so I thought I’d return the favor,” he answered cheekily, and Alec had to look down. 

 

“So you knew, huh?” he asked, and Magnus nodded. 

 

“That was very sweet of you, by the way, paying for my coffee and have your blonde friend flirt with me at the library.” 

 

Alec looked over to where Jace was, who was giving him thumbs up, and shook his head. “Yeah… I’m glad it worked though. You seemed to feel better.” 

 

Magnus nodded. “Yeah… look, I wanted to apologize about… the other night, when I ran out,” he lowered his head as he spoke. “I’m really sorry, I got a bit scared.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Alec assured him, and Magnus relaxed. “It was in the moment, of course it was scary.” 

 

“I still feel like I owe you an explanation,” Magnus continued, and shifted his weight slightly. His shoulders tensed a little, and Alec nodded. 

 

“I’m here on a scholarship, that much you know. But… This scholarship is my life. I don’t have any family left, and if I lose this scholarship, I don’t have a home to go to,” Magnus said without looking up, seemingly ashamed of this. 

 

And everything clicked for Alec. Every interaction they ever had, how Magnus avoided talking about himself, and how serious he was about his studies. 

 

“And when your sister came to see me earlier, I kind of realised that I can’t isolate myself. My grades are good, I do my projects on time, and I pay attention in class, so…” Magnus finally looked up and was about to say something, when someone tapped Alec on the shoulder. 

 

It was his mother. 

 

“Alec, you were incredible tonight! I’m so proud of you,” she exclaimed and hugged him. Alec returned the hug. 

 

“Thanks, mom. Can we talk later, I’m kinda-” Alec turned, but Magnus had disappeared again. But this time, Alec wasn’t hurt. Magnus probably didn’t want to be in the way, even though he wasn’t, but Alec understood. They’d talk later. 

 

He noticed Simon nodding at him, and once again, Alec was reminded of how lucky he was to have his friends. They'd always be there for him, no matter what. 

 

\-- 

 

Screw Simon Lewis. 

 

To hell with Simon Lewis. 

 

For the entire evening, the campus radio had played old love songs, such as Endless Love, Total Eclipse of the Heart and Never Gonna Give You Up, and Alec would have changed the station if the customers didn't enjoy it. Which they did. 

 

Since the start of their shift, things had been awkward. They both knew that they needed to talk, but the shop was so busy, everyone wanted to buy Ice Cream from “Frank N Furter”, which Alec did fully in character. He noticed Magnus giggling from time to time, which made it all worthwhile. 

 

It was after closing time, and they had started their clean up, when You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson started playing. Alec groaned and hung his head. 

 

“Everything okay?“ Magnus asked from the counter. Alec sighed and resumed wiping the tables. 

 

“Yeah, just Simon. He has weird taste in music,“ Alec mumbled. 

 

“I quite enjoy it,“ Magnus said, and Alec heard the smile in his voice. “It reminds me of my mother.“ 

 

“If I'm not being too forward, what was she like?“ Alec asked, and he'd be lying if he didn't say he was nervous. 

 

Magnus hummed to himself, and took a moment before answering. 

 

“She was tough, honest, hard working, and very optimistic. She couldn't cook to save her life, but she always loved music,“ Magnus said, with a sad look on his face. “Her favorite was Michael Jackson and George Harrison.“ 

 

“She must have been awesome,“ Alec said, then cursed himself for his poor choice of words. 

 

“Very awesome. She taught me everything I know, except cooking,“ Magnus concluded, and Alec knew that was the end of that conversation. He could relate, even just a little bit. Alec loved his mother a lot, losing her would be horrible. 

 

“I'm gonna take the trash out,“ Magnus said, his voice had lost the sad tone from before. 

 

“Okay,“ Alec responded out of habit. 

 

Alec took a deep breath. They still needed to talk. Alec wasn’t used to being nervous, not like this, but instead of it being scary, it felt good. So, he decided. When Magnus returned, they would talk. 

 

When Magnus got back, George Harrison’s Got My Mind Set On You was playing on the radio, and Alec saw Magnus’ smile turn sad. 

 

Not knowing what to do, he turned to the table he'd been wiping and took a deep breath. 

 

And he started singing. Not just because he was an amazing singer and this song was perfect for his voice, but because the performer inside of him agreed with his heart. He needed to make Magnus smile. So, he twirled to face Magnus and started dancing. 

 

And Magnus’ smile brightened again. 

 

Alec beckoned Magnus with his finger, and slowly made his way closer to him. 

 

Magnus laughed and stepped towards him. Alec took his hand and pulled him closer. He placed one hand on his back, and held their joined hands out, and they started dancing, while Alec sang. He never missed a beat, and Magnus had never seemed so free and open before. 

 

Simon Lewis, you genius. 

 

They danced until the end of the song, and stayed swaying to the next song, which Alec didn't even register because Magnus was in his arms and that was all that mattered. 

 

“You know, I’ve never seen you smile like that,” Alec remarked, and Magnus nodded. 

 

“It’s been a while since I did, actually,” Magnus said softly, and Alec motioned for Magnus to twirl, earning a chuckle from him. 

 

“You should smile like that more, you look so beautiful,” Alec confessed when Magnus was back in his arms, and Magnus gave him the most honest and vulnerable smile he had ever seen. 

 

“I can’t decide if you scare me or excite me,” Magnus spoke honestly, and Alec narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

 

“Why do you say that?” Alec asked, and Magnus looked down while biting his lip. 

  
  
  


“Because… You have this air of confidence about you. You're steady, safe and so caring. I spent so much time on my own that I forgot what that feels like, and I panicked,“ Magnus confessed and looked up. 

 

“So you don't hate me?“ Alec asked hopefully. 

 

“Quite the opposite, actually,“ Magnus said, strangely confident. 

 

The song finally registered in Alec’s mind, Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon. God Bless Simon Lewis. 

 

Alec kept eye contact with Magnus, and he had a moment of clarity. Magnus wasn't running away this time, Alec could see that. 

 

Alec was sappy by nature, but Magnus was so beautiful, it took his breath away. 

 

“I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't want to scare you off,” Alec said, and Magnus flushed slightly. 

 

Magnus smiled at him. “Another thing I like about you, you never go too far.“ 

 

And with that, Magnus leaned closer and kissed him. And every single nerve in Alec's body came to life. He raised his hand to cup Magnus’ cheek, and kissed him back. It didn't go further than that, but it was everything Alec had ever hoped for. Connection, intimacy, understanding, and the promise of something much more than they could imagine. 

 

When they parted, Alec was almost out of breath, he was so overwhelmed with all of the emotions he was feeling. 

 

Magnus seemed to be in a similar state, his eyes were slightly glossed over. 

 

“I have a lot of baggage and personal demons, but if you still want to hang out after work…“ 

 

Alec felt a smile tug on his lips, and he didn't even try to stop it. 

 

“More than anything.“ 

 

They'd figure this out. Together. 


End file.
